Hormon?
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Kandungan Hinata kini menginjak usia 6 bulan. Hormon Hinata pun sering berubah-ubah. Di pagi hari ia melakukan kegiatan yang menyenangkan bersama suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha. Lalu masihkah ia menyalahkan Hormonnya setelah kegiatan itu? RnR (EVENT SLASH)


Hormon?

Pair : SASUKE HINATA

GENRE ROMANCE

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto.

AU, OCC DLL

Kehidupan rumah tangga Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata tengah berbahagia karena setelah mengarungi kehidupan berumah tangga selama 1 tahun akhirnya keluarga Uchiha di berikan berita baik oleh Kami-Sama, Hinata dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter keluarga yang memeriksanya waktu itu ketika ia merasa pusing dan mual mual di pagi hari.

Kini kehamilan Hinata menginjak usia 6 bulan, dalam masa hamil Hinata mengalami masa ngidam seperti ibu hamil lainnya. Masa ngidam ini membuat Sasuke menjadi suami siaga 24jam. Hinata juga menjadi lebih manja, sensitif dan perubahan mood yang ekstrem terjadi di dalam dirinya.

Dan ada yang mengatakan kalau hormon wanita hamil dapat berubah-ubah secara ekstrem pula, seperti yang di alami Hinata. Setelah kehamilannya menginjak ke usia 6 bulan Hinata merasa selalu terangsang jika berdekatan dengan suaminya. Dia selalu melihat ke arah ke "benda" yang berada di antara kedua paha suaminya tersebut. Seperti kemarin ia juga berani meremas pantat Sasuke hingga membuat laki-laki itu mendesah nikmat, dan berakhir di atas ranjang mereka.

Hinata merasa bingung apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, ia merasa seperti selalu kurang dalam melakukan adegan "ranjang" bersama Sasuke. Ia ingin terus dan terus melakukannya. Seperti saat pagi ini, saat ia duduk santai di atas ranjang di hari minggu ini sambil membaca buku tentang kehamilan dan menunggu Sasuke selesai mandi.

CLEK.

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Di sana Hinata melihat penampilan Sasuke yang hanya melilitkan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya dan tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang habis keramas pagi ini. Penampilan Sasuke seperti itu membuat Hinata menggeliat tak nyaman. Sasuke yang melihat istrinya seperti itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan bertanya," kau kenapa Hime?"

"Ti-ti-tidak apa-apa Sa-sasuke kun."

Tanpa Hinata sadari kedua mata lavender Hinata sedari tadi tengah menelusuri seluruh tubuh Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke merasa tak enak di pandangi oleh istrinya seperti itu. Seperti singa betina yang mengincar buruannya. Setelah beberapa detik memprosesnya Sasuke akhirnya paham apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

'Ah, Terangsang lagi eh?' pikir Sasuke dengan seringai mesum keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apa kau ingin melihat sesuatu yang di balik handuk ini hime" Tanya Sasuke, yang sudah meletakkan tangannya di lilitan handuknya. Hinata tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, wajahnya memerah sepenuhnya. Ia menunduk dalam tak berani melihat mata hitam suaminya dan seringai itu.

"Sa-sa-sasuke kun."

Sasuke mendekati Hinata hingga mencapai di sisi ranjang dan di samping Hinata, ia menarik dagu Hinata hingga kedua mata mereka bertatapan. " tak perlu malu, tubuhku milikmu begitupun sebaliknya." Kedua tangan Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan Hinata dan membimbing tangan mungil itu di lilitan handuknya.

"Bukalah."

"Ta-ta-ta-tapi..."

Hinata semakin gelagapan, ia ingin tapi malu. Uh salahkan hormon yang menguasai dirinya saat ini.

"aku tau kau ingin, tak apa...aku milikmu, lagipula bukankah ini hari ulang tahunmu?"

"E-eh?"

"Kau melupakan hari ulang tahunmu?"

Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya mengingat tanggal berapa sekarang dan setelah mengingatnya ia baru mengingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulaang tahunnya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat Hinata yang melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. ' Hari ulang tahun orang lain dia ingat, tapi hari ulang tahunnya sendiri dia melupakannya.' Batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini kau ulang tahun, maka aku adalah kadomu.." Hinata menatap bingung ke arah suaminya. Sasuke menyeringai lebar melihat tatapan bingung dari istrinya.

"Kau ulang tahun Hime, dan aku kadonya. jadi maukah kau membuka kadomu?"

GLUPPP.

Hinata tanpa sadar telah menelan ludahnya sendiri mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Kado ulang tahunnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, suami dari Uchiha Hinata yang kini hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di bagian bawah dan meminta Hinata membuka handuknya dan anggaplah dia sebagai kado Hinata.

'Kami-sama mi-mimpi apa a-a-aku semalam?' Renung Hinata yang masih syok dengan perkataan Hinata. Kini Sasuke tengah membimbing tangan mungil Hinata untuk membuka handuk Sasuke. Hingga...

SRETTT

Terlepaslah kain satu-satunya yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke, Hinata memandangi tubuh telanjang Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, harus ia akui kalau tubuh Sasuke benar-benar Sexy dimatanya.

BLUSH...

Dan meskipun beberapa kali sudah melihatnya Hinata tetap merasa malu. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata, ia amat senang ketika Hinata yang pertama kali menginginkan dirinya seperti ini. Sasuke mulai mencium Hinata, dia menjilat bibir Hinata meminta ijin untuk memasukinya. Hinata membuka kedua bibirnya mengijinkan Sasuke menjelajahi mulutnya. Selama ia mencium Hinata ia berlutut di depan Hinata. Ia meraih tengkuk Hinata agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Selama berciuman Hinata mendesah lirih menikmati sentuhan tangan Sasuke yang mulai meremas payudara besarnya. Sasuke merasa kalau daster yang Hinata amat sangat mengganggunya meremas payudara Hinata, ia pun segera melepas daster Hinata dan membuangnya sembarangan tanpa peduli kemana jatuhnya daster Hinata. Karena yang berada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini adalah bagaimana ia bisa meremas payudara Hinata tanpa halangan apapun.

Setelah melepas daster Hinata niat Sasuke masih di halangi oleh Bra yang dikenakan Hinata,' Setelah daster kini bra? aku harus melarang Hinata untuk memakai bra jika di rumah.' dengus Sasuke ketika ia melihat bra berwarna ungu yang dikenakan Hinata. Ia pun juga segera melepaskan bra ungu Hinata dan melemparkannya secara acak dan bernasib sama seperti daster Hinata sebelumnya.

Merasa tidak ada benda lagi yang menghalangi niatnya Sasuke mulai meremas Payudara Hinata yang telanjang. Remas, pilin dan tarik di lakukan secara bergantian oleh tangan Sasuke pada kedua payudara Hinata. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan bibirnya berjalan ke dagu menciuminya terus menerus, ciuman yang dilakukan Sasuke terus berjalan kebawah dan berhenti di leher Hinata.

Sasuke memberikan kissmark yang banyak di leher istrinya," aaahhh... Sasu~ enggghhhh..." setelah puas Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya ia pun memandangi hasil karyanya itu dengan rasa puas yang terlihat di kedua bola matanya yang hitam.

Mata Sasuke kini tengah melihat lurus ke arah kedua payudara Hinata," mereka tambah besar...aku suka..." Sasuke mulai melumat payudara kanan Hinata, sedangkan tangannya meremas payudara kiri Hinata.

"Engghhh... Ahhhhh... Sa-sa-~~~~ Kehhhhh..." Hinata terus mendesah nikmat, menikmati setiap perlakuan Sasuke pada kedua payudaranya. Hisap, gigit dan tarik. Terus menerus seperti itu, Sasuke menghisap dengan kuat payudara Hinata seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

"Ohhhhh... Enggghhh..."

Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari bibir Hinata, bosan dengan kegiatan "meremas" tangan Sasuke mulai berjalan ke bawah menuju tempat dimana yang dikatakan sebagi surga para lelaki. Sasuke menarik celana dalam Hinata kebawah dan berusaha membukanya. Hinata yang mengetahui keinginan Sasuke segera bergerak untuk berdiri sedikit demi memudahkan Sasuke melepaskan celana dalamnya. Akhirnya Sasuke pun berhasil meloloskan celana dalam Hinata dari sang pemilik dan kembali meleparkannya seperti penerus-penerus terdahulunya a.k.a Daster dan Bra Hinata.

Desahan Hinata semakin kencang ketika Sasuke melebarkan kedua kakinya dan mulai memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Hinata. Satu jari masuk... dua jari masuk... dan akhirnya sampai ke jari ke tiga telah masuk di lubang Hinata. Kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh Sasuke di kedua bagian tubuh sensitif Hinata membuatnya gila.

"Sa-sa-sasu~~ a-a-a-aku mau keluar... aaahhhh..."

"Keluarlah sayang..." Gumam Sasuke yang masih saja menghisap payudara Kiri Hinata.

"Aaaahhhhhh... Sasu AKU KELUAR! AHHHHH~~~~." Akhirnya Hinata mencapai klimaks yang pertama. Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya dan memandang Hinata," Kita mulai?"

"Hum.." Sasuke mulai membimbing Hinata dengan pelan di tempat tidur, ia juga berbaring di sebelah Hinata.

"Kita lakukan sesuai saran dokter Oke?" Hinata hanya mengangguk paham. Ia akan menuruti saran dokter tentang gaya seks yang akan mereka lakukan selama ia hamil. dokter pun menyarankan 5 gaya seks padanya dan Sasuke ketika ingin melakukan seks dimasa kehamilannya.

Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata, ia meminta Hinata agar membuka kakinya," buka kakimu."

Hinata menarik kedua kakinya dan membuka perlahan sehingga pahanya berada di sudut tegak lurus dengan badannya. Sasuke yang tidur menyamping tepat di belakang istrinya segera memasukkan penisnya kelubang Hinata.

"Uhhhh..." Hinata sedikit merintih lirih saat merasakan penis Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit memasukinya, akhirnya setelah berusaha memasukannya penis Sasuke pun masuk ke lubang Hinata. Sasuke melihat ke Hinata dan tersenyum, "Siap?"

"I-iya.."

Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan, di tempo lambat ia mulai bergerak. Tangan kanan Sasuke juga kembali meremas payudara Kiri Hinata, semakin lama remasannya pun semakin menguat.

"Ssshhhhh... engggghhhhh." Keduanya sama-sama mendesah menikmati kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Sasuke tak berani melakukannya dalam tempo cepat, seperti yang ia lakukan dengan Hinata sebelum ia hamil. Ia tidak mau melukai buah hatinya. Menurut Sasuke biarlah ia bergerak di tempo ini yang penting mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati. Sama-sama merasakan kenikmatan hubungan intim yang mereka lakukan ini. Toh Hinata tidak protes, ia masih mendesah nikmat dengan apa yang mereka lakukan ini.

"Aaaahhhhhh... engggghhhhh..."

Desahan terus keluar dari bibir mereka, dan mereka sudah melakukan itu selama 15 menit, hingga Hinata merasa ingin keluar. Ia mencengkram bantalnya kuat-kuat, ia merasa sebentar lagi ia akan keluar.

"Sas~~~keh~~ aku mau keluar."

"Aku juga, kita keluar sama-sama." Hinata hanya mengangguk mengikuti keinginan Sasuke.

"Sas~~~Uuuuu~Kehh~~~`"

"Hinata!"

"Akhhhhhhh."

Mereka pun akhirnya keluar secara bersamaan. Sasuke mencabut penisnya dari lubang Hinata, dan mengelus perut buncit Hinata.

"Ia tak apa?" Hinata tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran Sasuke terhadap buah hati mereka.

"Hum, ia baik-baik saja," tanpa Sasuke sadari ia menghela nafas lega. Ia amat sangat takut terjadi sesuatu dengan bayi yang Hinata kandung dan keadaan Hinata sendiri.

Hinata memeluk mesra Sasuke, " Tidur yuk."

"Tidur? Tapi aku masih ingin melanjutkan keronde kedua, Hime." Sasuke kembali mengelus lubang Hinata dan memasukan dua jarinya.

"Engghhhhh...Sasu~~~"

"Nah Hime mari kita lanjut ke ronde dua.."

Dan akhirnya pun mereka melanjutkan kegiatan di pagi hari mereka dengan kegiatan yang amat sangat menyenangkan. 'Hum morning seks tak buruk juga.' Pikir Sasuke yang saat ini kembali melakukan seks bersama Hinata.

**OWARI**

**A/N : Akhirnya fic buat event SLASH udah rampung... ne bahagianya aku... oke ni fic pertama ku yang rate M dengan tema "hamil" melakukan seks di masa kehamilan. Dah lama pengen publish ni fic dari dulu baru kesampaian skg... gmn pasti hancur deh? aku juga search tentang cara-cara melakukan seks di masa kehamilan. fuyuh akhirnya berhasil juga... ne jangan lupa review n review ya... sampai jumpa di ceritaku yang lain... jaa nee...**


End file.
